A problem encountered in communication networks is the multiplicity of origins and of functionalities of the products, the latter having however to share the resources of one and the same communication network. Specifically, it is often necessary to use a mode of addressing of the so-called “broadcast” type when one wishes to transmit an order to all the nodes of a network. When communication in the network is achieved via radio waves, the effect of this operation is not limited solely to the network concerned, but to all of the products complying with the same protocol and situated within range. For example, the products of neighboring apartments will also be affected, in the case of a residence.
Such broadcasting of orders does not correspond to a security operation. It entails for example the measurement of temperature of a sensor. However, if this operation requires the sending of an acknowledgement of receipt, it is understood that the needless invoking of the receivers of other networks incurs the risk of causing congestion and/or saturation of the network concerned.
The network can be used equally well for the control of heating and air conditioning apparatus as for lighting apparatus, or else to control ventilation sashes, solar shields or fasteners. These apparatus are built by various manufacturers who usually benefit from sharing one and the same communication network, so as to make it possible to coordinate, actions, that yesterday were independent, and to thus increase comfort and economies of energy.
It is generally essential to structure such a network if only to create pairings between objects transmitting orders and objects receiving orders, one and the same transmitter possibly controlling several receivers and/or several transmitters possibly controlling one and the same receiver. A tree structure can thus be constructed, according to known methods of the prior art.